thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
EagleClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description EagleClan lives in a dense forest. We are brave, wily, and fierce in battle. Eagles are sacred to us. Like, HawkClan's hawks, eagles send us messages from our ancestors, StarClan. We look to the eagles for guidance in hard times. Others we roleplay with *HawkClan Members Leader: :Bravestar - big, tall, muscular, sturdy, battle-scarred, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail and head, a long tail, broad shoulders, thorn-sharp claws, and wide, deep blue eyes. Bravestar is the third leader of EagleClan. He currently has nine lives. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Owltalon - large, muscular, long-haired, battle-scarred, dark brown tom with tan flecks on his chest, broad shoulders, unusually long claws, sharp teeth, and sky-blue eyes. Owltalon is sly and short-tempered. He is the best fighter in the Clan, and never backs down from a fight. He wants to be Clan leader, and will do anything to become EagleClan's leader. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw Medicine Cat: :Mintshine - cream she-cat with brown splotches and brown ears and blue eyes. She has finely tuned sensibilities and can pick up on a cat's feelings. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Flameheart - tall, sleek, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby tom with a paler muzzle, and wide amber eyes. He is loyal and very outspoken. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Stonepaw :Runningbreeze - slender, lean, sleek, long-legged, pale gray tom with dark stripes on his legs, a long tail, and pale green eyes. Runningbreeze is energetic and clever. (Mate: Dovesong) (Wolfspirit) :Foxtail - ginger tom with a fox-like tail with white tip and green eyes. He is aggressive, but kind. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Icepaw :Larkfur - a lark-brown tom with white fore-paws and green eyes. (Mate: Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Zebrastripe - tall, skinny, battle-scarred, black-and-white striped she-cat with thick fur, a short tail, and dark amber eyes. She is stubborn and wily. (Wolfspirit) :Mistystream - pale gray she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, a white tail-tip, dark gray paws, and dark blue eyes. She is kind to every cat and tries to avoid fights and disagreements. (Emberstar) :Breezefoot - gray-black tom with long whiskers and an equally long dark brown tail and amber eyes. He is the fastest cat in the Clan and believes strongly in StarClan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Crouchpaw :Blackflame - small, glossy, jet-black she-cat with streaks of dark ginger, a black nose, and deep amber eyes. She is level-headed and intelligent, and one of the strictest cats in the Clan when it comes to mentoring. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Smallpaw :Goldenbreeze - tall, slender, sleek golden she-cat with wispy white dapples and stunning green eyes. She is kind and well-rounded, and can always keep calm in a sticky situation. (Emberstar) :Rowanfang - tall, large, strong dark gray, almost black tom with no markings on his pelt and amber eyes. He is clever, stubborn, and courageous, and would keep fighting for his Clan long after he lost all his strength without fail. (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Icepaw - soft, frosty white she-cat with gray-tipped fur and bright ice-blue eyes. She is very inquisitive. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Foxtail :Snakepaw - sleek, light brown tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a long tail, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and an excellent fighter. Like his mentor, he is sly and ambitious. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Owltalon :Crouchpaw - brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes, tiny white dots splashing his pelt, and green eyes. He likes fighting, but is also very persuasive and talkative. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Breezefoot :Stonepaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes, a white underbelly, the front right paw white, and a white tip on his tail. He is quite friendly, but is known to have a short temper. (Icefern) ::Mentor, Flameheart :Smallpaw - unusually small, sleek, beautiful silver she-cat with a black-striped tail, a pink nose, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and caring, and shy around cats she doesn't know. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Blackflame Queens: :Dovesong - beautiful, fluffy, pale gray she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, and sky-blue eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Cinder - dark gray she-cat with thorn-sharp claws, soft fur, and clear blue eyes. Former loner. (Wolfspirit) :Fawnleaf - A brown she-cat with lighter, tan dapples on her fur, and fawn-like belly fur and a white tail-tip, and sparkling green eyes. (Mate: Larkfur) (Prowllu) Kits: :Deerkit - large, muscular, thick-furred, dusky brown tom with long legs, unusually long, thorn-sharp claws, a stump for a tail, and large, clear, emerald-green eyes. He is stubborn and sly, like his father, but can also be caring. He is currently 5 moons old. (Son to Flowertail (deceased) and Owltalon) (Wolfspirit) :Jaykit - thick-furred blue-gray tom with a blac muzzle, a short, fluffy tail, and deep blue eyes. He is brave, bold, and proud. (Son to Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Cloudkit - large, thick-furred, fluffy, pure white tom with a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. Cloudkit is hostile and proud, and finds it hard to swallow his pride. (Son to Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Lionkit - large, golden-brown tom with a long, thick tail, thick fur around his neck like a lion's mane, and dark amber eyes. Lionkit is brave, strong, and hardheaded. (Son of Dovesong and Runningbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Fallkit - white and lark-brown she-cat with white fore-paws, fawn-like belly fur, a white tail tip and sparkling dark green eyes. (Daughter to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Starkkit - dark tan tom-kit with green eyes, a white tail tip, and a white mask of white around his eyes and down to his nose and muzzle. His eyes are a warm brown. (Son to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Gingerkit - white and ginger-brownish she-kit with bright green eyes and a sweet voice. (Daughter to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) :Sandkit - ginger-brown tom-kit with blue-green eyes, white paws up to his knees, and a deep bay tail-tip. (Son to Larkfur and Fawnleaf) (Prowllu) Elders: :None ::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Owltalon led Flameheart to the HawkClan border. Owltalon hissed when he saw a dead mouse with HawkClan scent on their side of the border. "They've been hunting in our territory again." Owltalon spat. --☮vyclaw☮ 06:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mintshine, quickly!" Foxtail rushed into the medicine den, hauling his apprentice, Icepaw. She was limping severely. Mintshine dropped her willow bark and rushed to the young she-cat's side. "She-she was climbing a tree, and-and she fell-" Foxtail was sobbing. "My first apprentice is already hurt!" he cried. Mintshine laid down Icepaw on a moss nest. She picked up her paw and examined it. "It's broken, all right," she diagnosed. "She will be okay, though," she mewed firmly. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The kits are coming!" Dovesong screeched. Mintshine and Runningbreeze raced into the nursery. Dovesong began panting heavily and her flanks convulsed. A kit slid out onto the moss. "It's a tom!" Mintshine meowed, giving the kit to Cinder to lick it. A second kit slid out, followed by a third. "Three toms," Mintshine purred, placing each kits next to Dovesong's belly. "I'll go get Runningbreeze," Mintshine padded out of the den. Runningbreeze rushed in. "What are we going to name them?" he asked. "Jaykit for the bule-gray one, Cloudkit for the white one, and Lionkit for golden one," Dovesong decided. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine padded back into the nursery. "Good luck, Dovesong. Having three toms is quite a lot of work." Dovesong tensed a bit, and Mintshine laughed. "That's okay, I know you'll be just fine. Here." Mintshine laid some borage in front of the gray queen. "Eat these to make sure your milk comes." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Foxtail, take Icepaw to the Training Area," Owltalon ordered. "Runningbreeze, we'll go to the HawkClan border," he meowed, leaping down from the Tallrock. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail led his apprentice to the training area. She had quickly recovered from her broken paw, and was back in training. Foxtail turned to face the small she-cat. "Today, we'll be practicing defense moves. This move is the one that will help you get out of most bad situations- the front paw blow." He quickly executed the move perfectly. "Use that when a cat is coming up to you slowly," he instructed. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 01:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owltalon returned to camp with Runningbreeze. "Snakepaw!" he called from outside the apprentices den. The tom padded toward his mentor. "We're going to the training area," he mewed, leading his apprentice out of camp. ~~ When they got there, Foxtail and Icepaw had already left. "Today, we'll practice the killing bite," --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 06:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh my.... XD) Mintshine peeked into the cozy darkness of the nursery. "Dovesong, you okay?" A slightly frustrated but laughing sigh came from the darkness. "Yes, Mintshine, I'm perfectly fine." Mintshine nodded slowly. "Okay. Great. Just tell me if you need anything." She backed out of the den, still nodding. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 15:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yeah… xD Snakepaw and Owltalon will try to take over the Clan soon.) "You did great today, Snakepaw," Owltalon praised his apprentice. -SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 17:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flameheart dragged Owltalon into the medicine cat den. "What happened!?" Mintshin e growled, seeing Owltalon's battered, bloody body. "H-he fell from the Great Oak. He was trying to-to catch a blackbird, and but he fell." Flameheart gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Start cleaning him so I can see the wounds," Mintshine meowed, rushing into her herb store. She returned a moment later with cobwebs, comfrey, marigold, and goldenrod. ~~ Bravestar leapt onto the Sky Tree. Calling a Clan meeting was unnecessary, as the Clan was already gathered beneath the Sky Tree. "As most of you know, Owltalon fell from the Great Oak. It will take a few moons for him to heal, so I will appoint a temporary deputy." Bravestar paused for a moment, then meowed, "Flameheart will be the temporary deputy," --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail nodded thoughtfully and whispered from the side of his mouth to Larkfur, "Good choice." He continued cheering for the new deputy. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A few days later) Owltalon sat outside the medicine cat den. "Who is the new deputy?" Owltalon asked Mintshine. "Flameheart," she answered from the back of her den. "Flameheart?" Owltalon hissed. "He's half kittypet!"--☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine walked out from her herb store and set down the herbs so she could speak. "Owltalon, it doesn't matter if a cat is full, all-around kittypet. They could have just as much heart and loyalty as a warrior, maybe even more." She picked up a turmoil of resentment and anger from inside the wounded deputy. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He's weak, like all kittypets," Owltalon hissed. "He was beaten by a HawkClan apprentice in battle last moon!" --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine, always determined to see the best in cats, replied, "Maybe he was just caught off guard. I wasn't in the battle, so I don't know. But what I do know is that you shouldn't be resentful of Flameheart for taking your spot as deputy. It's only temporary, and you were the one who got yourself hurt. Try to be kind to him." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He shouldn't be the temporary deputy," Owltalon growled. "He watched Flowertail die and didn't do anything. He shouldn't be in the Clan," he hissed. (Flowertail used to be his mate, but she died in battle, and Flameheart didn't do anything to save her)--☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Owltalon must learn to be more forgiving!]] "I'm sorry about what happened to Flowertail. But if Bravestar chose him as the temporary deputy, then it's set. Bravestar's word is law," Mintshine explained. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to get some fresh-kill," Owltalon growled, padding out of the den. [[User:Wolfspirit97|''At least he won't be deputy for long, Owltalon thought as he bit into a squirrel. I've almost fully recovered. --]]☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 03:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Owltalon!" Deerkit purred, racing up to his father. "Are you the deputy again?" he asked, taking a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "No, but Mintshine said I could in a few days." Owltalon meowed, taking a large rabbit for himself. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 21:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mintshine peeked her head out from inside her den. "Yes, I'll talk to Bravestar about making you deputy soon. Your wounds seem to be healing." ''Hopefully he doesn't try and do anything to Bravestar that would endanger the Clan.'' Owltalon nodded. "Good." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Later) Bravestar lay in his nest in the medicine cats den. "How is Bravestar?" Owltalon asked. He'd been made deputy again, and now he was the temporary leader, since Bravestar had greenchough. "He lost a life," Mintshine mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owltalon bowed his head, Mintshine following suit. I hope he gets better soon. He may have eight lives left, but we need a strong, capable leader for EagleClan. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Perfect… Owltalon thought, his eyes gleaming. (He has a plan to take over the Clans… x3) --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I need to examine Bravestar to see if he's all right. I'll need some privacy," Mintshine announced. Owltalon backed out of the den, and Mintshine heard his pawsteps walking away. Turning to her leader, she whispered, "Do you feel any nausea or aches?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A few days later. Bravestar doesn't have greencough anymore.) Bravestar leapt onto the Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Once the Clan had gathered, he began. "The Twolegplace cats have crossed the border again. At moonhigh, we will attack them!" he hissed. "Owltalon, is Snakepaw ready for a battle?" "Yes, he is," he meowed. "And is Icepaw ready, Foxtail?" --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 01:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail nodded solemnly. "Yes she is, Bravestar." The white apprentice shrank slightly and muttered, "No, Foxtail! I'm not ready! What are you saying?" Foxtail looked down at Icepaw and stroked the top of her head with his tail. "You'll be fine. You could do the battle moves in your sleep!" Foxtail glanced towards Mistystream, who was staring up at her leader with a determined expression. I also want to show Mistystream how much I've taught Icepaw. Then maybe she'll notice me. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you don't think you are ready, then I won't force you to fight," Bravestar meowed. "You haven't been training that long, anyways." he paused, then went on. "I will take Breezefoot, Larkfur, and Crouchpaw. Owltalon, you will Snakepaw, Mistystream, Foxtail, Zebrastripe, and Flameheart." Owltalon gathered his patrol, then followed Bravestar's patrol out of camp. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Before Foxtail joined his patrol, he meowed to his leader, "Icepaw's ready. I know she is." Bravestar nodded, and the white she-cat slowly padded over to Owltalon's patrol. Foxtail walked beside Mistystream. He cleared his throat. "I-I hope we can defeat the Twolegplace cats. After all, they're just a bunch of kittypets." Mistystream glanced at him and nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Me too." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Don't underestimate them," Bravestar meowed. "They're not just a bunch of kittypets. They're rogues, much like BoneClan (BoneClan's like BloodClan)." Once they got there, Bravestar led his patrol to one side of the rogues camp, while Owltalon led his to other. Wait for my signal." Bravestar mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crouchpaw lowered himself to the ground, his tail quivering with excitement. "My first battle!" he whispered. Breezefoot looked down sternly at his apprentice. "Crouchpaw, we don't do battles for fun. Most of us don't even like battles. We do them because sometimes it's the only right thing to do." Crouchpaw's tail stopped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I bet I'' could talk them into not bothering us anymore." Listening to his apprentice's persuasive tone, Breezefoot almost believed him. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Attack!" Bravestar yowled, leaping onto a pale gray tabby she-cat's back. Owltalon's patrol surged forward. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crouchpaw felt the blood rushing in his ears. He pounced on a dark brown tabby tom and hung on, kicking at him with his hind claws. The tabby yowled and shook him off, streaking back towards the maze of nests. Crouchpaw whirled around at a pain in his shoulder, and saw Icepaw standing there, eyes horrified. "I-I'm so sorry...! From behind, you looked like this other kittypet I had been fighting..." Icepaw ran back into the thick of the battle, tail hanging. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail threw off a kittypet and looked around for another cat to fight. Suddenly, he saw Mistystream pinned down by a huge dark gray tom. She was lashing out with her claws unsheathed, but the tom just pushed her more into the ground. Summoning all his strength, he ran at him and knocked him off her. Mistystream stood up, gasping for air. "Thanks, Foxtail," she breathed. Without another word, she rushed off. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bravestar flung a cat across the clearing. The cat, a pale ginger tabby, scrambled to it's paws and raced away. He saw a large blue-gray tom on Snakepaw's back, and was about to help the apprentice when he flung the cat off his back. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- When is this battle going to end? ''Icepaw wailed in her head as she clawed yet another kittypet and it raced away, screeching. She bit and scratched at any cat that came near her. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ow!" Snakepaw hissed as someone bit his ear. He looked up to see Icepaw staring at him. "I'm sorry," she meowed. "I thought you were a loner..." "It's alright," Snakepaw meowed before attacking a ginger tabby tom. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 08:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Larkfur bristled, clawing a massive brown tabby's back with ferocious hind paws. He chomped down on the cat's neck, then send him flying. As the tom raced off, he turned and saw a soft, fluffy black she-kit, her round blue eyes wide with fear standing next to him. "Go, little one!" he grumbled, nosing the tiny kit. The kit took off with immense speed, and Larkfur whirled around again, leaping on top of an angry black tom, clawing at him, then hissing in pain as the tom caught his shoulder, and ripped a gaping wound in it. "Larkfur!" Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crouchpaw snarled with anger as he saw the black tom injure Larkfur, and quickly chased him down and clawed him. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw looked around to see if any cat needed help. He saw a small tabby she-cat pinning down Icepaw. Though she was small, she was strong. He raced over to the two she-cats, crashing head first into the tabby she-cat. She squealed in surprise, then scrambled to her paws. She leaped for Snakepaw, but he side stepped, and she crashed into the fence. Snakepaw lept onto her, sinking his claws into her back. She shrieked, and he let her go. "Thanks," Icepaw meowed. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw nodded. "No problem." Icepaw rushed off back into the battle, barreling through any enemy cat that got in her way. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 20:47, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Larkfur hissed with pain as he struggled to his paws, growling. Crouchpaw raced over to him. "Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe," the apprentice meowed. Larkfur shook his head. "If I go down, it won't be because of a wound," he hissed determinedly. "It'll be because I went down fighting." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Great StarClan, how many cats are there? Snakepaw thought as he clawed at a gray tom's belly. With a screech, the tom used his hind legs to kick Snakepaw away. He landed with a thud a few fox-lengths away. Owltalon let out a hiss, then leapt for the tom that had attacked his apprentice. Though he was powerful, Owltalon was stronger, and he had him pinned down in just a few heartbeats. He pushed the tom deeper and deeper into the ground with every heartbeat. Blackness edged the tom's vision. Owltalon let a growl, then flung the tom away. The tom slowly got to his paws, then scrambled away. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 06:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crouchpaw backed away. "Okay. Careful." Crouchpaw felt a little weird about telling an older warrior to be careful in battle, but Larkfur's wound looked bad. ''Then again, I wouldn't get out of the fighting just because I was hurt, ''Crouchpaw thought. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Go back and fight." he grumbled, then turned and limped away, batting down a skinny, pale brown she-cat with much difficulty. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Will this battle never end? ''Mistystream thought as she swiped away yet another kittypet. She leaped onto a white she-cat and held on, the cat yowling. The kittypet bucked and threw her off so hard, Mistystream's claw was wrenched out. She screeched in pain, her injured paw held aloft. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw swiped at a pale ginger tom. The tom let out a hiss, and leapt for Snakepaw. He had Snakepaw pinned down, clawing at his face. The light brown tom let a shriek as the ginger cat sliced open his nose. Runningbreeze leapt for the ginger tom, and had him pinned down. The ginger tom, who was about twice the size of Runningbreeze, easily kicked him off. He had him pinned down in a heartbeat, his left paw on his throat. "This will teach you weak Clan cats not to mess with us," he said, his voice a low hiss. (Snakepaw's POV) Snakepaw weakly lifted his head, and watched in horror as the tom sliced open Runningbreeze's stomach. He lay on the, gasping and coughing up blood. Soon, his body was limp. "Retreat, EagleClan, retreat!" Bravestar yowled. He raced over to Runningbreeze's body, then gently grabbed his scruff. With the help of Mistystream, they carried the limp tom back to camp. Snakepaw got to his paws, then raced after them. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 23:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistystream and Bravestar laid Runningbreeze's body in the middle of camp. Dovesong padded calmly out of the nursery, but rushed to her mate's body when she saw it. "He-he's dead?" Mistystream nodded forlornly. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 16:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Both Flameheart and his apprentice lowered their heads when Dovesong let out a wail of grief. When he looked up, he could see Cloudkit, Jaykit, and Lionkit peering out of the nursery, their eyes wide with shock. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkfoot nosed Mintshine away from him as the medicine cat trotted up to him to treat his wounds. "They'll be fine until you've treated the apprentices and the younger warriors," the senior warrior said toughly. Mintshine sighed, knowing the warrior wouldn't allow her to touch him until the others were looked for. "Alright, but if you bleed all over my nice sand floor," she teased lightly, trying to make light of the situation. Larkfoot nodded, looking blankly out into the clearing at Runningbreeze's body. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 05:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mintshine took on an "Okay then" expression, and hurried off to treat the other injured warriors. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 23:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flameheart winced as Mintshine applied the poultice and cobwebs to her should wound. "Stonepaw, why don't you go get something to eat?" he suggested as Mintshine began treating a wound on his flank. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, Flameheart," Stonepaw replied, and walked away to the fresh-kill pile. "He certainly is an easy apprentice to handle, it seems," Mintshine remarked. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 15:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonepaw chose a squirrel and started eating. Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 01:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Stonepaw! Mind if I join you?" Crouchpaw plopped down next to the apprentice with a mouse. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw stretched his legs out. The morning air was cool and refreshing, and the sky was streaked with orange, yellow, and red. He gave his fur a few quick licks, then slipped out of the den. In the center of the clearing, he could see Dovesong still hunched over her mate's body. Beside her was Bravestar and Zebrastripe, Runningbreeze's former apprentice. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 21:57, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" responded Stonepaw. Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 22:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So how's being an apprentice? If you need any advice, you can just ask me," Crouchpaw meowed, a tone of self-importance in his voice. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's great! Although, I thought that's what mentors were for," meowed Stonepaw. Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 23:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smallpaw shot out of her nest, realizing she should've been up ages ago. The other apprentices were already up and were sharing tongues at the large stump in one corner of the camp. Snakepaw was licking his chest fur, while Pouncepaw and Stonepaw were sharing prey. Snakepaw's deep amber gaze turned to Smallpaw. "Hi, Smallpaw," he mewed, "We save you some prey," --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 23:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, but just from apprentice to apprentice," Crouchpaw amended, taking a bite of his mouse. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakepaw nosed a squirrel toward the small she-cat. Smallpaw settled down beside the large tom to eat. She turned her head to see two kits tumbling beside her. One was pretending to be a HawkClan invader, while the other was pretending to be an EagleClan warrior. They crashed into Smallpaw, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise. She twitched her whiskers in amusement once she realized it was just the kits and went to break up the fight. The two were rolling towards a small tree stump. Smallpaw pulled the two kits apart just before the rolled into it. "Hey!" complained the smallest, a white and brown she-kit. "I was about to win!" growled the larger kit, a dusky brown tom. Cinder slid out of the den, bounding forward once she saw Deerkit and Fallkit. "I told you two to stay in the nursery," she scolded. Turning to Smallpaw, she quickly thanked the small she-cat, then nosed the kits into the nursery. "That was... Deerkit and Fallkit, right?" asked Stonepaw. "Yes," Crouchpaw replied, finishing the mouse he was eating. "They'll be apprentices any day now," Snakepaw gazed at the two kits with disapproving eyes as they padded into the den. "The apprentices' den is full enough without those two running around like foxes in a fit," --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonepaw couldn't help but let out an amused ''mrow as he watched the kits. Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 06:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (It's Crouchpaw, not Pouncepaw, Wolf. =) ) "They're going to be quite a pawful once they are made apprentices," Crouchpaw meowed. "Hopefully,,I'll be out of the apprentices' den by then," he joked. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 21:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Whoops. x3 Got confused with him and one of my characters on another website) "Snakepaw, Smallpaw, and Icepaw!" Owltalon called from across camp. The apprentices bounded up to him. "I'll be assessing you three to see how well your hunting and fighting skills are coming along," --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- ('Tis okay.) Icepaw shared an excited glance with Smallpaw. "We're getting so close to becoming warriors!" Icepaw exclaimed quietly to her friend as the little group made their way out of camp. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Owltalon turned around to face the three apprentices with a serious expression, eyes narrowed. "I shall be assessing you separately as you each hunt for prey. Quite simple." Icepaw's eyes widened, and she rocking back and forth on her paws, barely containing her excitement. Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Meet back here at sun-high once you've taken your prey back to camp, and then I'll assess you on your battle skills. Any questions?" Owltalon asked, his gaze flickering from one apprentice to the other. -- 23:53, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- They all shook their heads, and Owltalon meowed, "Go!" Icepaw rushed off, not wanting to wait up for any of her denmates. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 23:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonepaw finished the squirrel and padded off. It has been nice after I left the twolegs... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 06:29, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans